


In Your Clothes

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst hurts and I ruined my brain, F/M, Gen, Happy can't communicate, Hoodies, Pre 2x06, Toby's a dumbass, Written for the angst meme, post 2x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy's wearing Toby's hoodie. Toby doesn't know what it means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the angst meme prompt “yes, i know this is your sweatshirt and that we broke up five months ago but it’s really comfy okay. i totally don’t wear it because like it still smells like you or is the only thing that even remotely feels like home since i moved out. pfft. absolutely not.” I only slightly regret reblogging it because yeowch.

“That’s my sweatshirt.”

Happy sits up from where she’s curled on the couch, sleep blurring her vision. It takes her a moment to realized she had passed out in the middle of the day despite her best efforts. Walter has them working around the clock for Elia’s building, and she can’t remember the last time she slept at home.

All she knows is that Toby’s looking at her like she’s killed his cat and she can’t figure out why.

“What?” is her extremely intelligent response.

“My sweatshirt,” he responds, looking equally befuddled. “Why are you – where did you even get that?”

Happy doesn’t meet his eyes, refusing to admit that, months before, even before Paige, she’d stolen it when the garage was cold and she was alone.

And she just. Never gave it back.

She should have, she’s realizing. After the missed date and the missed opportunities, after it was clear that they weren’t want she’d thought, she should have given it back.

But it smells like him and it feels like him, and she couldn't make herself put it back on Toby's desk.

“I need it back,” Toby says, his speech sounding stilted. He seems like he’s struggling with the meaning. They've never been like this, never been this broken. She's never had so much trouble talking to Toby, and Toby's never had this much trouble talking to people period. It's wrong. Ever since they’d gotten back from Kazakhstan things have been wrong.

“Okay,” says Happy, unzipping the sweatshirt.

“Or not,” Toby says, the words rushing out of his mouth. “Keep it. Whatever. I don’t care.”

Happy just watches him scurry away. She thought they’d moved past this when he got her the dollhouse. She thought there was going to be some progress afterward, something more than this awkward tiptoeing. And then he went and refused to work on the dollhouse with her. He's avoiding her now. He's never done that.

She groans as she slumps against the couch, sliding down so she knows she’s out of sight. There’s never been anything easy with her and Toby, and it kills her that she can’t just shake him off, get over it, ignore whatever they dealt with in the past and just move forward.

Maybe she should have tried harder. Maybe, if she’d forgiven him for missing the date, maybe they’d be in a better place right now.

Or maybe the reality is that they aren’t supposed to be together after all. Which she would be okay with, she tries to convince herself.

Except for the fact that she still hasn’t given back the sweatshirt.

“I’m going home,” Happy says, moving toward the door. She grabs her bag from the floor. “Call me in the morning when we’re ready to leave for Elia’s.”

She throws herself on the motorcycle and drives too fast and too recklessly until she gets to the parking lot of her apartment complex. Happy thunders in her apartment and immediately pulls the hoodie off, throwing it on her bed. She won’t even look at it anymore.

She throws on a pair of sneakers and runs until she can’t think anymore, runs harder than she probably should, and when she gets out of the shower and collapses into bed, she thinks she’s washed enough of him off of her that she can finally burn off the desperation Toby's set into her.

When she wakes up the next morning, she realizes she pulled on the sweatshirt in her sleep.

~

“She’s wearing my hoodie,” Toby says, running up to Sly, feeling desperate and panicked. “Sly, she’s wearing my hoodie.”

Sylvester looks up from his computer. “Does that mean something?” he asks.

“She’s wearing,” Toby says emphatically, “my clothes.”

Sly sighs and looks at him.

"It means something!" Toby insists.

Sylvester looks almost annoyed. “What do you want me to say, Toby? You screwed up. You’re not getting her back.”

“I barely even had her!” Toby exclaims. It’s loud enough that Paige, who was at her desk with headphones in, looks up.

“Are you okay?” she asks warily.

“Please inform Toby that he royally wrecked it with Happy when he slept through the date and that he needs to move on,” Sly says.

Toby turns to Paige, ready for her to argue, ready for her to be the one to defend Happy and Toby.

He’s very wrong.

“You need to let her go,” Paige says honestly, a sad little smile on her lips. “If you hold onto this for too long, you’re going to ruin the friendship.”

Toby feels like he’s been punched in the stomach.

“And weren’t you trying to quit,” Sly puts up air quotes, “cold turkey?”

“I was,” says Toby. “And then I saw her in my hoodie. And I thought –”

“You might be reading into something that isn’t there,” Paige interrupts.

Toby frowns and tries to find an argument, tries to tell them why they have to be wrong.

No words come out.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Toby manages after a hideous silence.

He heads to the gym and wails on the punching bag like he’s wailing on himself. With every swing he tells himself that he did this, he ruined them. He screams with a final punch leaning against the heavy bag and panting.

He’s not sure if he’s been crying or just sweating, but his face is wet and he feels every kind of exhausted.

When he collapses into bed after he gets home, he dreams of kissing Happy again.

He wakes up worse than he slept.


End file.
